A Calamitous Cruise
A Calamitous Cruise is a short adventure set in Erdannia, and involving many influential Erdannian politicians and figures. The adventure is entirely set on board The Victoriana, a brand new luxury skyship, on its maiden voyage for a tour of the Erdannian islands. However, as usual, nothing goes according to plan. An unusual form of blackmail, an assassination attempt against the Prince, and a lot of secrecy between the players leads to the event becoming a hive of betrayal and intigue. Theodore Draycaster is a wealthy banker, minister, and the brother of the Grand Minister Elizabeth Draycaster. However, unbeknownst to most others is the fact that he is also heavily linked with The Cabal, and acts in their interests. Lucia Blacksea is the Chief of Surgery at the Steiner Institute Central Hospital in Erradan. However, she is also secretly a member of the Dark Operatives, and has access to dark magic and necromancy. Timothy Trilden is a reporter for the Westwood Informer. This is merely an alias, for he is truly Vanze Thanazonne, a Depther and a member of the Azjol Loyalists, using his position in the newspaper to cover up the actions of his race. Baxter Ward is a young priest of Athin. Ostensibly, he is attending the cruise to represent his god, and bring Athin's good fortune upon it's maiden voyage. However, the clergy of Athin have discovered that dark magic users are on the ship, and are sending him to root them out. Sessions Part 1: Enter the Pit of Vipers Summary The players get ready to go on what they initially believe will be an excellent vacation, and perhaps a chance to earn some favour and friends in high places. All except Baxter, who knows he's here to find heretics, and Lucia, who recieves a messages from one of her colleagues 'K. Nightborne', telling her to expect trouble. The various nobles board the ship, where a crowd watches and cheers, and many reporters take photographs. Timothy is the only reporter allowed on board, due to his boss, Mr Cavendale, having influence. The complete guest list is learned by the characters. Important people on that list include: Prince Warwick Dragoncrest - the King’s brother, and the Lord-General of the Erdannian Military Captain Helwyn Drake - A Royal Guard captain Surayya Ab-Daam - the Ambassador from Izero Samwell Highwater - A prominent scientist and University Professor Lady Dolores Thornvale - The High Minister of the House of Silk Elizabeth Kerrington - Heiress to the wealthy Kerrington business. Lord Mortimer Gallahowe - The High Minister of Civil Services, and a technological visionary Lady Lunaji Gallahowe - Mortimer Gallahowe's exotic Hirokiri wife, equally intellectual. Lord Osmund Zaunus - A member of the famously eccentric Zaunus family. Lord Raymund Grace - Visiting nobleman from the mining town of Ironwell The players chat to some of the NPCs. Theodore in particular enjoys socialising with the other wealthy individuals on board the ship. Timothy gets a picture of Mortimer Gallahowe and his wife, and a brief interview. When Lucia meets Theodore, there is a slightly awkward meeting. Lucia knows that Theodore is a Cabal agent, but fortunately for her, he doesn't know she's a Dark Operative. Lucia later goes looking for Professor Samwell Highwater, but is unable to find him. She does, however, see him in the evening when everyone heads down to have dinner. She notes a green chemical stain on his sleeve. Theodore is keeping an eye on Lord Grace, for he knows that the man is truly Rain Grace, an elite assassin from the Silhouettes.